NFLRZ: The Sushi Connection
by The Last Border Collies
Summary: Swoop gets a girlfriend named Sky. What will happen next after all that nonsense? Find out! Rated K for Rude Humor!
1. Chapter 1: The Sushi Connection

**Note! I don't own 6teen or NFLRZ! However, this is my first time doing a 6teen/NFLRZ Crossover! This contains spoilers to the show, 6teen! However, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Sushi Connection**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_It was a nice day at the Golden Wolf Mall where mostly Scavenger, Rampage, Spike, Harper (the Collie Rusher), Lasso, Steed, Swoop, Claw, Ozzy, and Wolfe are right now. _

"*Sigh*" Swoop sighed.

"Hey Swoop. What's up?" Harper asked.

"I just got that job here and one of those cute girls are asking me out all the time.." Swoop said.

"Bro, be patient. This mall is crawling with cute girls." Harper said.

"I just didn't know that any kind of girl would even notice me in this butt-ugly Cherry hat I have been wearing while during my job at "Bella's Smoothie Shop"." Swoop sighed.

A Lynx shoots Swoop with rubber plunger bullets by his Nerf gun.

"UGH! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND ONE NOW!?" Swoop snarled.

"Calm down. You got this!" Harper replied.

Swoop shook when he saw a female Eagles rusher that is just like him but with green and black pants and shoes on. Swoop stammered.

"Calm down, Swoop. Pretend it's just another customer!" Harper said.

Sky went towards Swoop while trying to order.

"Hello. I would like to have a Green Apple smoothie, well blended." Skyla said.

"O-OK.." Swoop stammered.

Swoop placed a pitcher of green apple slices with milk in the pitcher with green apple flavoring. When he placed the full pitcher, and pushed the button. He suddenly knew that the lid wasn't on which causes the blender to shake and spill the mixture all over Swoop and Skyla. Swoop is embarrassed.

"Eh heh.." Swoop laughed, embarrassed.

Skyla threw a lime at Swoop, causing him to scream.

"Uh.. Swoop?" Harper said in confusion.

Swoop was screaming at the phone. Harper was covering her ears.

_Later, Swoop was sitting down, in sadness. Spike, Rampage, and Wolfe are sitting at the table, having a conversation._

"So, what's going on with Swoop lately? He looks sad." Spike said.

"I don't know.. Maybe he can't find a girlfriend?" Rampage replied.

"You are right!" Harper said.

"Harper? What are you doing here with that special card?" Spike asked.

"This is a special card for Skyla!" Harper said.

"Hold up a minute. You know who she is!?" Wolfe cried.

"Calm down, wolf boy! This is a card for Skyla that Swoop can give to." Harper said, happy.

"Oh, OK!" Wolfe said.

"What do you mean, Oh, OK? You just said that you know who she is, and you should have said something else!" Rampage said.

"I don't care!" Wolfe said.

"Calm down! Swoop to get this!" Harper said, giving the card to Swoop.

"Is this for Skyla? And you know her name?" Swoop asked.

"Yeah, I just talked to her earlier." Harper said.

"Well, guess it's up to me!" Swoop said, running.

"Wow. That Rusher is quick.." Wolfe said.

"He's not quick, he was just running to get Skyla." Harper said.

"_Hmm.. What should I do when I get a girlfriend?_" Wolfe thought.

_Later, Swoop went towards Skyla to apologize to her, while giving her the card Harper made._

"Skyla, I'm sorry about that smoothie mess I did earlier. It was just a mistake." Swoop said, apologizing.

Skyla was reading the card. It said "Hey Skyla. I'm sorry about all that mess I did. It was just a huge mistake. I just wanna say, do you wanna go out with me?" Skyla blushed.

"Yes, I would like to go out with you." Skyla said.

Wolfe and Ozzy are watching Swoop and Skyla walk around.

"Wow. They are cute together.." Ozzy said.

"Yep." Wolfe said.

"Where are they going?" Ozzy asked.

"The Ender Sushi." Wolfe said.

"What is The Ender Sushi?" Ozzy asked.

"It's a Japanese restaurant that is Ender World themed." Wolfe said.

"_Hmm.._" Ozzy thought..

_At "The Ender Sushi", Swoop and Skyla are sitting down at the table, waiting for their sushi to be ready._

"So, Skyla. What did you order on the menu?" Swoop asked.

"I order the Salmon Roll. It doesn't matter what kind of fish eagles like." Skyla said.

"Well, I ordered the same thing like you did." Swoop said.

Skyla blushed again. Not much later, The Enderman waiter gave Swoop and Skyla their salmon rolls. It also includes Gari and Wasabi.

"Hmm. What is this weird green stuff.." Swoop asked, trying out the wasabi.

"No! Don't eat that! That's wasabi!" Skyla cried.

Swoop's cheeks were red, and he was sweating. Then, fire shot out of his mouth, causing his mouth to burn.

"I can't believe you ate that! You have to be more careful!" Skyla said.

Swoop drank some water to take away the burn from his mouth. His cheeks weren't red anymore, and he stopped sweating.

"Eat some more Salmon. It'll take the sting away." Skyla said.

Swoop ate the salmon rolls while Skyla was doing the same thing. Wolfe was sitting at the table in shock when he saw the sliced fish move.

"Got the emergency fries?" Ozzy asked.

"Sure thing!" Wolfe said, eating the fries.

"So, what are Swoop and Skyla gonna do now?" Ozzy asked.

"An amusement park! It's located near the center of the mall!" Wolfe said.

"Coolio!" Ozzy said.

_After they ate, they went to an amusement park called "Pixie's Fun Place"._

"That was a nice lunch, Swoop! You have to be more careful about that wasabi.." Skyla said.

"I know. That kind of sushi sounds..interesting.." Swoop said.

Suddenly, Swoop belched.

"Sorry. Anyways, which ride are we going?" Swoop asked.

"It's a surprise." Skyla said.

When Swoop and Skyla went towards the ride, Skyla uncovered Swoop's eyes, then he shook in horror.

"This ride is gonna be the best of my life! I got two tickets to get inside!" Skyla cheered.

"Heh heh.." Swoop stammered.

Skyla and Swoop both got onto the seats of the roller coaster carts, then they fastened their seatbelts. The roller coaster starts to move.

"What's the name of the ride?" Swoop asked.

"The Vomit Comet!" Skyla said.

Swoop shook as the roller coaster ride moves up higher, then going down. The roller coaster carts were faster when they go down, when they got to the spinning part, Swoop muffled as he was going to barf. The cart went upside down and as if he barfed while it was upside down, the carts rode back to normal, but the barf spilled all over the roller coaster carts (even Skyla too!). When the ride is over, Skyla is very angry.

"What's your problem!?" Skyla yelled.

Not even a single word from Swoop, he barfed all over the second seat, leaving Skyla's shoes all soaked.

"My sneaks!" Skyla cried.

When all of the riders got off the roller coaster, Skyla was soaked from all of the barf Swoop has gotten. Skyla got angry then she walked off.

"Wait, Skyla! Come back!" Swoop cried.

"Well, guess our work here is done..." Wolfe sighed.

Wolfe and Ozzy were covered in puke Swoop had made. When Wolfe and Ozzy went towards the border collie, the dog smelt Wolfe's fur.

"Ew.. Is that Sushi?" The border collie asked.

Not even a single answer from Wolfe, the border collie ran away.

"Ozzy, if I didn't stink a puke, we totally should have scored him.." Wolfe said.

"Wait! Skyla, don't go!" Swoop cried.

Swoop shulked in sadness.

"Don't worry, Swoop. You can apologize to her." Ozzy said.

"I can't. She has every right to ignore me.." Swoop shulked.

"Aww. Don't feel bad. Try it!" Ozzy said.

"I guess so. Right after I shower." Swoop said.

_After he went to the "Sporty Labradors" locker room showers to shower, he went towards Skyla and apologized._

"Skyla, I just wanna say I'm sorry after all that mess I did while we are in "The Vomit Comet". Can you forgive me?" Swoop asked.

"Yes. I will forgive you." Skyla said.

"Thank you." Swoop said.

"Man, I reek. I should be taking a shower. Later.." Skyla said.

"Later." Swoop replied.

_Later at "Bella's Smoothie Shop".._

"Well, at least you got a girlfriend." Wolfe said.

Lasso went towards Wolfe, Ozzy, Rampage, Claw, Scavenger, Spike, Swoop, and Harper.

"What in tarnation is goin' on here, ya'll?" Lasso asked.

"Swoop got himself a girlfriend after a date." Ozzy said.

"Yeah. Even all that two mistakes he made, and apologizing, Skyla still forgives him." Claw said.

"I know, right?" Scavenger asked.

"Yep." Claw said.

Skyla went towards the 6 Rusherz and two mobs.

"Hey Swoop. Should we go out somewhere else, sometime soon?" Skyla asked.

"Yep.." Swoop said.

"Heh. I'm glad you liked it. I felt really bad after walking off after the roller coaster mess you made earlier. I just wanna forgive you." Skyla said.

"Well, I just forgave you earlier. So you forgave me earlier today." Swoop corrected.

"Oh yeah. Right…" Skyla said.

"That's alright! No mistakes needed to be made!" Swoop said.

"Later!" Skyla said.

"Later!" Swoop said.

"Wow! Looks like you got that one just like Ozzy did!" Claw said.

Scavenger saw that Ozzy is gone.

"Speaking of Ozzy, where is he?" Scavenger asked.

"Ah' don't know.." Lasso said.

_At "Pawbucks"_

Ozzy was getting some coffee, and when he saw another female Ocelot that is just like him, he passed out.

_The End.._

**Thanks for reading my story! Good reviews are accepted!**


	2. Golden Wolf Mall: Store Names

Before we end the chapter, I wanna make some place names for Golden Wolf Mall.

-Pawbucks: A coffee shop the Olivia the Ocelot used to work.

-Bella's Smoothie Shop: A smoothie shop that Swoop currently works there.

-Pixie's Fun Place: An amusement park that has a couple of rides, concession stands, and games.

-DesertWolf Cinema: A movie theatre that has a concession stand, and lots of movie locations inside the theatre, it is located near Callie's Collars.

-Callie's Collars: A collar shop for Dogs/Cats only. Even the collar's price is 10/15 dollars.

-The Sporty Warehouse: A sports shop that Steed currently works there. It sells jerseys, hats, decorations, toys, footballs, etc.

-FunStop: A play-place for young animals. It includes toys, a bounce house, etc. It is located next to The Sporty Warehouse.

-Pepper's Pretzels: A pretzel shop that is located near the center of the mall, this is where Ozzy used to work here, but got fired due to his horrible cooking.

-Rosie's Roses: A flower shop located next to Pepper's Pretzels. This shop sells flowers.

-Wolf Den Home Video: A VHS/DVD shop that sells old/new DVD's and old VHS cassettes. Wolfe used to work there, but decided to quit his job after his boss kept complaining about his behavior.

-The Ender Sushi: An Ender World-Themed Japanese restaurant that sells Sushi. It is located near Wolf Den Home Video.

-The Soccer Shop: A soccer themed sports shop near The Ender Sushi. It sells soccer balls, and soccer jerseys. It has TV's that has soccer games on. Ozzy used to work here, but got fired twice due to his "funny business". Or he was just goofing around..

-Enderman and Mite: A clothing shop that is Ender themed. Scavenger used to work here, but quits his job due his boss complaining about Scavenger's behavior for no reason.

-Space Soups, Ahoy!: A soup stand that is located next to (now closed) Collie's Kabobs.

-Collie's Kabobs: A (now closed) Kabob stand that is near Space Soups, Ahoy! Wolfe used to work here, but decided to quit his job when no-one (but Wolfe) cleaned up the store. Collie's Kabobs is now closed due to horrible health authorities after food poisoning when the Kabobs rotting when Wolfe forgot to plug in the freezer, causing food poisoning through the entire mall.

-The Doggy Bank: A bank that was located near the center of the mall. It was a bank that sends out money for other shoppers. Harper used to work here, but got fired due to losing any electricity for the ATMS for the shoppers.

-The Surfin' Crab: A crab shack that was located in the mall. It sells fresh boiled crabs and lobsters for shoppers who love crabs.

-The Western Taco: A taco/burrito shop that was located near The Surfin' Crab. Harper currently works here.

-Games R' Us: A video game store that located in the mall. It sells video games, no matter how it was old or new.

-The Ram Shop: A shop that was located in the mall near The Western Taco. It sells stuff that is Los Angeles Rams related. Rampage currently works here.

-Cowboy Canine's: A western shop that sells cowboy hats, boots, etc. Lasso currently works here.

-Book World: A bookstore that was located in the mall. It sells books for readers to buy and read.

-Polly's Peppers: A Jalapeno stand that was located near Book World. It sells Jalapeno peppers, or any kind of spicy pepper.

-Club Creeper: A DJ club near Pixie's Fun Place.

-Wolfburg's Watches: A watch store Wolfburg used to work here. Due to bankruptcy, the store is now closed.

-Starry's Sandwiches: A sandwhich shop near Club Creeper. It sells sandwiches, big or small.

**That's all of the stores that I need to mention in my NFLRZ/6teen AU. I know Rusherz can't take jobs, but it's my AU! Anyways, later!**


End file.
